A Court of Beasts and Beauties
by Emotica G. W
Summary: Un giro en La Bella y la Bestia. Después de que el padre de Bella es descubierto allanando, negocia la vida de ella en reemplazo de la suya. Condenada a vivir el resto de su vida en la finca de Edward, Bella aprende eventualmente a hacer más que solo tolerar a su captor. Y, en una tierra mágica, Bella descubre pronto que no todo es siempre lo que parece. TRADUCCIÓN. AU
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Esta historia no es mía, sino de jacklynlew y los personajes ya saben son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.** **DISFRUTEN! :D**

 **This story isn't mine, but it is jacklynlew's and the characters you know are Stephenie Meyer's. ENJOY! :D**

 **A/N: La historia está inspirada un poco en La Bella y la Bestia, pero sobre todo en la serie "A Court of Thorns and Roses"** **de Sarah J. Maas, por lo que algunos caps son copias cercanas a su genialidad, sin intención de violación de copyright. Si alguien tiene algún problema con ello, bueno, tienen todo el derecho a no leer.**

 **ღ** **∼ ACOBAB ∼** **ღ**

Bella sabía que su vida era humilde e insignificante. Siempre había vivido en este pequeño pueblo, en una pequeña región, en el continente más pequeño. Incluso la tierra en la que vivían era ordinaria, ya que no podía resistir ninguna magia como el resto del mundo. Esa parte de su mundo se había ido hace mucho tiempo, antes de que naciera siquiera. La única magia que permanecía estaba en los recuerdos de los ancianos del pueblo. Había desaparecido hace cientos de años, y solo servía como leyendas para pasarse de generación en generación.

Incluso si la existencia de Bella era dura a la que aferrarse, incluso cuando era duro tolerar su hambre, lidiar con sus hermanas quejándose, sobrevivir los helados inviernos, o la depresión incapacitante de su padre, su vida era todo lo que tenía. Bueno, además de su familia.

Su padre una vez fue un comerciante próspero en su día. Solía hacer tratos por todo el continente, su trabajo lo obligaba a viajar constantemente. Pero desde que el negocio quebró aquellos diez años atrás, a Bella le quedó ocuparse de toda su familia, incluso de su padre.

Cuando Bella era más joven, las noticias de la caída los había devastado, pero a nadie más que a su madre. Ella había vivido por su riqueza y posición social. Y cuando le quitaron eso, la atacó la enfermedad. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la enfermedad se lleve a su madre. Y una vez que hubo muerto, su padre entró en una depresión profunda y oscura debido a ello. Su madre había sido la luz de la vida de su padre. Y tan pronto como le quitaron eso, también lo fue su razón para vivir.

Así que a Bella le quedó cuidar de ellos. Incluso siendo la menor de sus dos hermanas, Jessica y Lauren, no le importó al principio, hasta que lo último del dinero fue gastado y Bella fue obligada a hacer todo el trabajo por sí misma.

Por lo tanto, abandonó su educación, pasatiempos y pocos amigos, así podría asegurar su supervivencia. Al no tener amigos cercanos para comenzar, y prácticamente ser criada sin una madre, Bella estaba acostumbrada a ello. Pero incluso si era más fácil ser invisible, a veces aún ansiaba alguien más con quien hablar. Su padre no se podía molestar en hablar con nadie, mucho menos ella. Y sus hermanas básicamente la odiaban. Bella no estaba segura de cuándo comenzó, pero siempre la habían despreciado desde que era una niña.

Con dieciocho ahora, Bella tenía que ignorar todo esto. Ahora solo luchaba por mantenerlos vivos. Claro que nunca le agradecieron por salir cada mañana al bosque más allá de su casa para cazar su comida del día, o por la madera que cortaba para mantenerlos calientes. O incluso por las capas nuevas que les cosía de la piel de venado que ella misma despellejaba. Nadie diría una palabra, y ella no había asumido ni esperado nada menos.

Pero todo eso cambió cuando su padre regresó a casa de un viaje raro al extranjero. Fue un intento lamentable para que recupere el dinero que se perdió en malas inversiones años atrás. Y Bella ya podía decir que fue un fracaso cuando su padre caminó pesadamente por la puerta.

―Chicas, regresé ―anunció su padre con lentitud mientras se sacaba su gran abrigo de piel, y colocó sus bolsas pesadas en la mesa comedor. También hizo todo lo posible para sacudirse el frío del cuerpo, pero eso probó ser más difícil esta época del año. Era finales de febrero, pero el invierno aún estaba muy sobre ellos. Ella solo podía pedirle a su Dios que lo termine pronto y traiga la primavera con rapidez. Tenían suerte de que el bosque detrás de ellos pudiera proveerles de madera para el fuego. Conocía a muchos en su pueblo que no podían permitirse tales lujos.

Bella levantó la mirada de una de las pocas novelas que poseían de su pequeña biblioteca. ―Bienvenido a casa, padre. ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?

―¡Bien, bien! ―respondió despectivamente. Bella hacía mucho tiempo que había dejado de esperar los regalos que su padre una vez les traería de los países que visitaba. Eso terminó cuando el negocio quebró y su padre apenas había sido capaz de mantener su trabajo, y mucho menos permitirse regalos.

No preocupándose realmente por cosas materiales, Bella se levantó para ver lo que de verdad estaba molestándolo. Tenía una mirada adusta inusual en su rostro. Solo cuando colocó una mano tranquilizadora en su hombro, él finalmente sí la miró. Relajándose visiblemente, cubrió su mano con la suya con un apretón fuerte.

―Ignórame, Bella. Solo estoy cansado del viaje, es todo. ―Ella no pudo hacer nada más que estar de acuerdo, mientras se sentaban junto al fuego y simplemente disfrutaban su calor y crepitaciones.

Ese siguiente día, Bella pasó todo su día cortando árboles muertos que habían caído. Luego los arrastraría y los amontonaría eficientemente contra su casa. Por supuesto que nadie la ayudó. Su padre y hermanas estaban muy ocupados compartiendo historias de sus últimos dos meses separados. Una vez había sentido placer de escuchar de las tierras lejanas que su padre llegó a visitar, e incluso ansió visitarlas ella misma. Recordaba ser una niña, y a su padre hablando de junglas espesas y mares resplandecientes. Su padre incluso habló de Magia, la cual aún existía en algunos continentes.

Bella una vez había pensado que había un mundo mejor, más grande ahí afuera por descubrir, ansiando descubrirlo por sí misma. Y comparado con el bosque marrón desolado de su pueblo, sonaba como algo de un cuento de hadas. Ahora sabía que eso era todo lo que era. Fantasía.

Sin embargo, incluso tan inusualmente animada fue su charla durante el día, mientras se acercaba la tarde, Bella notó a su padre poniéndose más agitado. Sus hermanas parecieron no notarlo, cuando comían su pequeña comida en silencio. Pero Bella notó a su padre mirando la puerta, solo para regresar a su plato con renuencia. Pensó en preguntarle sobre ello, pero no quiso fastidiarlo después de los esfuerzos de sus viajes.

Bella estaba a punto de terminar otro libro aún después de la comida, cuando hubo un golpe ruidoso. De hecho, tan ruidoso que Bella y sus hermanas saltaron en sus sitios. ―Chicas, a su habitación, ahora ―ordenó su padre con dureza mientras se levantaba hacia la puerta. Reprimiendo la necesidad de quedarse, Bella acató sus órdenes y se deslizó en su habitación. Sus hermanas no mostraron vacilación, echando a correr de inmediato hacia la habitación que compartían.

Bella las alcanzó justo antes de que el hombre irrumpiera en su casa. Por la rendija en su puerta, pudo ver que era alto de estatura, elevándose con facilidad sobre su padre. Jessica chilló desde detrás de ella, y sintió la mano de Lauren en su brazo.

El extraño parecía ser un aristócrata, simplemente por su túnica elaborada y botas de montar de cuero finas. Pero, además de su ropa, cualquiera podía decir por la forma en que el hombre se desplazaba. Exudaba riqueza y poder. Sin embargo, incluso con su posición aparente, Bella notó que no usaba abrigo a pesar de las temperaturas glaciales.

―¿Quién es él, algún tipo de príncipe? ―siseó Jessica en la oscuridad, teniendo en cuenta la riqueza obvia del hombre.

―Es demasiado apuesto para ser del pueblo. Ya lo habría notado ―añadió Lauren con un tono anhelante.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco hacia ellas. Por supuesto que notarían su apariencia más que la forma en que su padre se acobardó en su presencia. Pasaba algo.

Aunque odiara admitirlo, Bella tenía que concordar en que era muy apuesto, incluso desde esta gran distancia. Pero también observó su piel luciendo un color gris enfermizo, casi sin vida. También sus ojos y cabello compartían la misma tonalidad escalofriantemente muerta.

Ignorando la imprudencia de la entrada, su padre hizo una reverencia vacilante hacia su invitado. Pero el extraño no demostró manera de reconocer el gesto, permaneciendo estoico incluso cuando su padre los guio a su estudio.

―Le di un día, ¿ahora dónde está ella? ―Bella palideció cuando escuchó la voz del hombre desplazarse con facilidad por su pequeña cabaña. Era suave como el terciopelo, pero de tono severo. ¿Estaba hablando de una de ellas?

―Necesito más tiempo. Simplemente no puede... ―Cortaron a su padre de su súplica. Bella de repente estaba agradecida de que no pudiera verlos. No sabía qué haría si veía a su padre rogando. ¿Qué había hecho para enfadar tanto al extraño?

Sin embargo, sus hermanas estaban haciendo todo lo posible para ver, mientras presionaban sus cuerpos contra la puerta para ver mejor por la rendija.

Pero el hombre no pareció perturbado por las plegarias de su padre. ―No, ese fue nuestro trato. No me presione más si valora la vida de su hija. ―El corazón de Bella se había detenido. El extraño estaba hablando de una de ellas, y no solo eso. Estaba dispuesto a matarlas si su padre no aceptaba sus demandas. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

Bella no pudo ver o escuchar las respuestas de sus hermanas, lo cual significaba entonces que o no habían escuchado o simplemente estaban invadidas por el horror como ella.

―Por favor, ―escuchó a su padre susurrar como una última esperanza. Pero fue inútil, porque el extraño había dejado la habitación y ahora estaba pisoteando hacia ellas.

Todo lo que Bella pudo hacer fue permanecer congelada, ni siquiera se había movido de donde estaba parada cuando él abrió de un azote la puerta de su habitación, asustándolas a las tres. Incluso aterrada, todo lo que Bella podía pensar era que estaba en lo correcto al encontrarlo apuesto antes. Maldijo a su cerebro por tener pensamientos tan inútiles. Pero aun así tomó nota de la nariz recta, mandíbula aguda y cejas severas que habrían sido placenteras para la visión si no fuera por la extrañeza de su piel y ojos. Suponía que estaba a mediados de sus treinta y tantos.

Pero mucho más terribles que sus modales y su gracia escalofriantemente felina, eran sus ojos. Los orbes eran completamente negros, e interminables mientras miraba fijamente a ellos. Su mirada fija inquietante parecía mirar detenidamente justo en su misma alma. Se estremeció.

―¿Cuál es su nombre, niña? ―gruñó, aquellos ojos negros estudiándola con disgusto. Bella se dio cuenta de pronto que le estaba hablando directamente, porque sus hermanas se habían retirado a la esquina de su habitación.

La necesidad de corregirlo por descuidar sus modales fue reprimida por su mirada fija amenazadora. ―Bella. ―Estaba orgullosa de lo estable que salió su voz.

Él se burló, tomando nota del significado de su nombre. Ignorando lo que eso le hizo a su orgullo, Bella levantó la barbilla muy ligeramente. Nunca fue una persona superficial de por sí, pero aún dolía. Pero no le demostraría a este hombre lo que sus palabras le hicieron. ―¿Qué quiere con nosotras?

Él solo rio. ―Obviamente obtuvo su valor de su madre. ―Bella notó que su padre se hacía incluso más pequeño del comentario―. Para responder su pregunta, estoy aquí para recogerla ―declaró simplemente el hombre, su expresión parecía desafiar un rebatimiento.

¿Lo había escuchado correctamente? ―¿A mí?

Él puso los ojos en blanco, obviamente no complacido con su comprensión lenta. ―Sí, a usted. ―Se volvió de nuevo hacia su padre por una fracción, quien aún tenía que moverse de la esquina en la que estaba encogiéndose de miedo en la otra habitación―. Porque su padre fue insensato al abusar de mi hospitalidad durante sus viajes, demandé su vida en pago. ―Bella jadeó ante eso. Estos eran tiempos terribles en su tierra, pero demandar la vida de alguien como pago por algún crimen era simplemente medieval.

Pero el extraño solo continuó, haciendo gesto descuidadamente con una mano muerta y mirando hacia su padre de nuevo. ―Pero no lo extrañe aún. Siendo el cobarde que es, su queridísimo padre no pudo soportar pensar en eso. Por lo que negoció con lo único que tenía. ―Sus ojos se concentraron de nuevo hacia ella antes de que pronunciara la palabra que heló la sangre de Bella―, Usted.

De repente, era difícil respirar.

Ante eso, su padre entró en acción, lanzándose a los pies del hombre con un sollozo ahogado, ―Por favor, lléveme. Fui un tonto. No se la lleve, se lo ruego. ―Aunque las noticias de su padre rompieron el corazón de Bella, cuando vio su estado rogando por su vida, ahí fue cuando verdaderamente se destrozó.

Imperturbable, el hombre solo levantó la mano como silenciando a su padre. ―Se ha llegado a un trato, no puede ser desecho.

Sus piernas se aflojaron, y de repente fue difícil mantenerse erguida. Pero se obligó a permanecer de pie. No se desmayaría. No le daría a este hombre la satisfacción de ver su miedo.

―B-Bien. ―Maldijo su voz por temblar. Por lo que Bella se aclaró la garganta antes de continuar. El hombre solo parecía aburrido―. Pero al menos hágalo afuera. ―Bella hizo todo lo posible para sonar valiente. No se volvería un desastre tembloroso en sus últimos momentos.

Una de sus hermanas hizo un ruido horrible desde detrás de ella. No tenía ni la energía ni el valor para ver quién fue. Tal vez fue Lauren, ya que al menos se preocupaba una fracción por Bella. Su hermana, más cercana en edad, a veces le preguntaría a Bella sobre las historias que leía en sus libros, y las plantas y animales que veía en el bosque. Bella nunca soñó que Jessica haría tal ruido por ella. Al ser la mayor, Jessica quizás había estado resentida con Bella por hacerse cargo de su destino. Pero nada de eso importaba ahora, porque estaba a punto de morir.

El extraño ignoró a sus hermanas, inclinando la cabeza ligeramente, la única señal de interés que le había mostrado durante todo este encuentro. ―¿Qué quiere decir?

―Si va a matarme, preferiría que lo hiciera afuera y lejos de...ellos. ―Bella tragó el bulto en su garganta e inclinó la cabeza hacia donde su padre y hermanas estaban ahora apiñadas. Escuchó a alguien comenzar a llorar, pero mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el hombre delante de ella.

El hombre solo rompió a reír, un sonido sorpresivamente genuino que suavizó una fracción sus facciones. Pero solo duró un segundo antes de que su expresión aburrida regresara bruscamente a su lugar. ―Oh no, me malinterpretó. No voy a matarla. ―Bella pudo haber muerto del alivio―. Voy a llevarla a vivir conmigo. ―Y justo así, el hoyo en su estómago regresó. No, no podía estar hablando en serio. Miró boquiabierta, completamente muda.

―Puedo ver que está confundida. Permítame explicar. ―Notó él como si esto fuera una simple transacción de negocios―. Cuando su padre irrumpió en mi propiedad, robó comida y se aprovechó de la bondad de mi sirviente, demandé que pague con su vida. Cuando se negó, ofrecí una solución alternativa: servidumbre de una sus hijas. Y como bien sabe, ese fue un trato que su padre simplemente no pudo dejar pasar. ―Terminó sonando de alguna manera más aburrido que cuando comenzó.

―¿Por qué yo?

Él entrecerró los ojos por la fuerza de su voz, pero de todas maneras continuó. ―Demandé o la más joven o la más preciosa en el corazón de su padre. Verá, los de mi clase pueden saborear las mentiras. Por lo que, cuando su padre me dijo que era usted, supe que hablaba sinceramente.

Ella palideció. ―¿Los de su clase? ―¿Era posible que él sea mágico? Había pensado que se extinguieron hace mucho tiempo. Simplemente no era posible.

Le sonrió, obviamente encontrando entretenido oler su miedo. Si él era lo que ella pensaba que era, no solo podía saborear las mentiras, sino también saber cada emoción suya. Trató de no vomitar.

―Una historia para otro momento.

Bella no sabía qué decir. Aunque quería odiar a su padre por condenarla, no pudo armarse de valor para hacerlo. En su lugar, concentró toda esa rabia en el hombre frente a ella.

Él solo regresó su mirada amenazadora con un indicio de sonrisa. ―Entonces estos son los términos. Puede o aceptar venir conmigo sin pelea, o puedo obligarla. La insto a escoger la primera.

Bella cruzó los brazos, esperando verse calmada y serena, aunque estaba lejos de ello. ―¿Cuánto creyó que la sentencia de vida de mi padre duraría? ―El extraño le dio una mirada fulminante de advertencia que escogió ignorar―. Quiero decir, a un hombre como mi padre solo le queda de vida cinco años más, cuando mucho. ¿Así que no solo debería tener que servir hasta eso? Solo es razonable. ―Una de sus hermanas chilló desde detrás de ella, pero lo ignoró, encogiéndose de hombros. Solo podía esperar que el extraño no pudiera sentir su confianza falsa y esté de acuerdo. Su padre lucía más viejo de lo que era, debido al estrés de su trabajo y la depresión. Solo le rezó a su Dios para que trabajara a su favor.

El extraño entrecerró su mirada fija apagada hacia ella, pareciendo contener un suspiro exasperado. ―Bien intento. Pero una sentencia de vida es una sentencia de vida, sin importar cuánto tiempo sea.

Bella no esperaba escuchar nada menos, pero eso no significaba que su pecho no se hubiera desmoronado sabiendo que no había esperanza de negociación. Pero sin importar lo mucho que quería desviar la mirada, Bella se obligó a mirar a aquellos ojos sin alma. ―Si acepto irme sin un escándalo, ¿prometerá que mi familia estará indemne?

Sus ojos permanecieron en ella, antes de mirar hacia su padre y hermanas. ―Bien.

―¿Lo jura por su vida?

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, el hombre se inclinó ante Bella. Y solo antes de cubrir con una mano su corazón, anunció con falsa sinceridad―: Mi señora, prometo por todo lo que soy y todo lo que honro que su familia estará indemne.

Ignorando su dramatismo, Bella cuadró los hombros. ―Trato. ―Escuchó a su padre dejar salir un llanto estrangulado por su respuesta, pero no se atrevió a mirar hacia él. Reprimiendo el instinto de huir de su mirada fija antinatural, mantuvo sus ojos fijos en el extraño―. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

Cualquier tipo de diversión que brilló en el rostro del extraño antes desapareció y fue reemplazada con esa misma mirada fija en blanco. ―Ahora. ―Luchó con mantenerse impasible por fuera, pero su estómago se sacudió por dentro―. Tiene diez minutos para empacar. No me tenga esperando o la arrastraré yo mismo.

Bella no perdió tiempo en quejarse, pero obligó a sus piernas a empezar a empacar. No tomaría mucho tiempo, ya que no tenía mucho en cuanto a pertenencias se refería. Pero quería tiempo para despedirse de su hogar, y su padre, a pesar de lo que le había hecho.

Bella solo tenía algunas baratijas que había heredado cuando su madre murió. Era casi patético lo poco que tenía que mostrar para dieciocho años de vida. Uno de sus tesoros más preciados era un medallón con una foto de su madre, y un par de aretes de perlas que sobrevivieron a su caída y pobreza. Aunque parecía inútil llevarlos a donde estaba yendo, los empacó de todos modos.

Casi terminaba cuando escuchó un ruido desde la puerta, esperando por completo _verlo_ parado ahí, se sorprendió cuando fue su padre en su lugar. Sus hermanas no estaban a la vista.

―Bella, ―Él apenas podía decir su nombre. Su rostro estaba manchado de su llanto, y se sacudía por temblores corporales.

―Padre, ―No podía armarse de valor para despedirse emocionalmente, sin importar cómo su pecho se apretaba solo pensando en dejarlos. No podía armarse de valor para odiarlo por así decirlo, pero su corazón siempre había permanecido tierno e indulgente hacia su padre, incluso en estos tiempos duros. Pero mientras evaluaba al ahora hombre débil delante de ella, esa parte pequeña se endureció como piedra.

―Por favor, no estaba en mi sano juicio. Me engañó para pensar... ―Ella detuvo sus palabras con una negación de su cabeza.

―Nada que puedas decir cambiará lo que ya se ha hecho. ―Estaba esperando una respuesta, pero su padre solo colgó su cabeza de vergüenza y la dejó para terminar de empacar.

Después de un último vistazo por su habitación, Bella fue a la sala de estar para reunir sus libros más preciados. Nadie estaba ahí esperando para ayudarla, así que comenzó reunir lo que pudo ella misma. Bella no tenía ni de cerca suficiente espacio para todos los diez libros que poseía, pero tendría que hacerlo. No tenía idea de lo que le esperaba en la propiedad del extraño. Bella asumía que pasaría sus años en una celda oscura, por lo que buscó todo lo que pudo para ocupar su tiempo. Ante ese pensamiento escalofriante, metió dos libros más en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

Cuando le dio una última mirada a su casa, Bella vio que su familia aún no estaba a la vista. Restándole importancia a la nueva ola de dolor que eso le causó, obligó a sus pies flojos a salir por la puerta. ¿Podría sobrevivir a esto? No tenía más remedio que hacerlo.

Cuando salió de su casa, solo entonces Bella vio hacia donde su padre y hermanas se habían escabullido. Bella miró a su padre de rodillas, rogándole al extraño, aunque ahora se sentaba sobre un gran semental negro. E inclusos sus hermanas estaban abrazándose mutuamente, sollozando frente a la montura del hombre. Solo cuando Bella cerró la puerta, el extraño levantó la cabeza de su familia para reconocer su presencia.

―Señor, ¿quiere que esto sea lo último que su hija recuerde de usted?

Solo cuando su padre se puso de pie, el extraño reveló una sonrisa forzada. ―Ahí, eso no fue tan duro. Ahora oriéntese y abrace a su hija de despedida.

Los ojos del extraño siguieron a su padre cuando obedientemente tiró de Bella en un abrazo rígido. Bella estaba lista para aceptar eso como lo último que alguna vez conseguiría de su padre, pero la abrazó más fuerte y susurró una última cosa en su oído―, No confíes en él, Bella, lo que sea que hagas. Él es el último... ―Pero no pudo terminar antes de que el hombre ladrara que eso era suficiente. Solo después de que su padre finalmente se fuera y llevara a sus hermanas en su casa, Bella confrontó al hombre esperándola.

―¿Lista? ―Él arqueó una ceja.

Ella levantó la mirada hacia la suya negra agobiante, ―¿Tengo alguna otra opción?

Una onza de diversión cruzó su rostro. ¿O fue respeto por su atrevimiento? ―No.

―¿Dónde está mi caballo, o esperas que camine? ―Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca, lamentó su tono mordaz. No tenía idea de cómo era el carácter de este hombre, o si aceptaría esa tal insolencia de cualquiera, especialmente ella.

Bella cerró los ojos, preparándose para una cachetada por su rostro, o las palabras viles para reprenderla, pero nada llegó. Levantó la mirada solo para ver un ceño fruncido ligero en su rostro.

―No, estarás montando conmigo. ―Todo color se drenó del rostro de Bella. Apenas podía tolerar estar en presencia del hombre, incluso con su buena apariencia. Pero ¿ahora esperaba que monte el mismo caballo que él?

Pero antes de que pudiera resistirse más, el hombre estaba desmontando de su caballo y tirando de ella hacia el animal gigante. ―Siéntate ligeramente, ―advirtió él antes de colocar manos frías en su cintura. Chilló cuando la levantó sin esfuerzo solo para dejarla caer en la montura con un ruido sordo. Se quejó de su descontento mientras el animal se retorcía debajo de ella.

Bella apenas había tenido tiempo para acomodarse antes de que el hombre estuviera levantándose detrás de ella. Jadeó cuando sintió su pecho rozar sus hombros por el momento más breve. Incluso minúsculo, la sensación envió un estremecimiento por su cuerpo.

―¿Bella? ―Así que había recordado su nombre. Notó que incluso su aliento era frío, como el resto de él.

―¿Qué?

―¿Te importaría pasarme las riendas, a menos que sepas a dónde vamos a ir? ―No se perdió su tono condescendiente.

―Tal vez si me dijeras dónde fuera eso, podría conducir por un momento.

Se sorprendió de escuchar una risa entre dientes oscura vibrar desde detrás de ella, pero él no emitió otra respuesta. Bella pensó que eso significaba que en realidad iba a decirle a dónde iban a ir, pero simplemente extendió la mano en espera. Él chasqueó los dedos cuando vaciló.

―Bien. ―Gimió, colocando las correas de cuero en su agarre. Afortunadamente él estaba usando guantes de montar, o habría tenido que tocar su piel congelada―. ¿Al menos puedes decirme tu nombre?

―Supongo que puedes llamarme Edward. ―Eso fue todo, sin apellido, y sin prevención de ello, eso le daría algún tipo de idea de a dónde iban a ir.

―¿Sin título como lord o príncipe para ir con tal nombre? ―Lo miró hacia atrás, pero no estaba esperando ver sus labios formar una línea fina. ¿Por qué se veía tan descontento por ella asumiendo que era de la nobleza?

―No, solo Edward ―respondió con firmeza. Y con eso, todo lo que Bella pudo hacer fue preparar su mente y cuerpo mientras él sacudía al animal hacia adelante. Y así entraron en el bosque oscuro juntos, más allá de todo lo que Bella alguna vez había conocido.

 **ღ** **∼ ACOBAB ∼** **ღ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola hola gente! Aquí llegando con una nueva traducción (PD: mi primera fue Lost Half por si quieren revisarla, link en perfil) y dejenme decirles que por fin sale a la luz! xD**

 **En serio esto estaba programado para el año pasado pero por dificultades técnicas *cof cof mi laptop se ahogo cof cof* no pude publicarlo**

 **ANYWAY... Que les parecio este primer cap? Gran entrada la de nuestro Ed o no? Y esta vida dura que le toco a Bellita como que deja mucho que desear...**

 **Muchas gracias por darle un poquito de su tiempo a esto, espero que les guste tanto como a mi :3**

 **Si no es mucha molestia no se olviden de compartir la historia en sus redes y dejar RR es gratis ;)**

 **Se les quiere**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Esta historia no es mía, sino de jacklynlew y los personajes ya saben son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.** **DISFRUTEN! :D**

 **This story isn't mine, but it is jacklynlew's and the characters you know are Stephenie Meyer's. ENJOY! :D**

 **A/N: La historia está inspirada un poco en La Bella y la Bestia, pero sobre todo en la serie "A Court of Thorns and Roses"** **de Sarah J. Maas, por lo que algunos caps son copias cercanas a su genialidad, sin intención de violación de copyright. Si alguien tiene algún problema con ello, bueno, tienen todo el derecho a no leer.**

 **ღ** **∼ ACOBAB ∼** **ღ**

―Despierta. ―Alguien estaba sacudiendo sus hombros. Mientras recuperaba la conciencia lentamente, Bella se dio cuenta de pronto que estaba sobre un caballo. Ese hecho fue suficiente para despertarla de un sobresalto, como manos frías llegaron para estabilizar sus hombros antes de que se pudiera caer de la montura―. Tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño. ―Retumbó la voz desde detrás de ella. Aún estaba oscuro afuera, y no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había estado dormida. Eso no hizo nada para calmar su preocupación cuando recordó con quién estaba.

Edward, le dijo su nombre. Se sentía extraño saberlo, y no tener que referirse a él como un extraño.

―Mira, estamos aquí. ―Ni siquiera había notado que el bosque se había despejado y un castillo iluminado minúsculo estaba llegando a la vista. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo habían estado viajando, maldiciéndose de pronto por quedarse dormida. El hecho de que la primera luz no había rayado la hizo sentir un poco mejor. Al menos no había estado inconsciente todo el viaje. Sin embargo, una sensación de intranquilidad cayó sobre ella cuando no pudo recordar quedarse dormida incluso en primer lugar.

―¿Eso es tuyo? ―Intentó no sonar demasiado impresionada, como para no inflar su ego ya inmenso. Pero Bella había asumido que la llevarían a un palacete de estilo francés pequeño, no la propiedad impresionante que estaba delante de ella. Ni por un segundo Bella siguió creyendo que Edward no era de la nobleza después de una mirada a su casa.

―Bienvenida al castillo Dathail. ―anunció Edward con magnificencia exagerada, obviamente siendo sarcástico. Pero Bella no prestó atención a su burla, mientras se devanaba los sesos por algún país que tuviera tal tierra con ese nombre. Pero tristemente no se le ocurrió nada.

―¿En qué región estamos?

―Podría decirte, pero estoy convencido de que solo alentaría tu escape. ―Se tragó su réplica, y reflexionó lo que podría significar eso. Si estaba preocupado que ello la haga escapar, eso tenía que significar que no estaban tan lejos de su casa.

Así que simplemente se encogió de hombros, haciendo todo lo posible para fingir indiferencia. ―Curiosidad, es todo. ―Bella nunca había sido buena en la geografía de sus tierras, pero si significaba su libertad, haría todo lo posible para recordarla. Edward no respondió, pero no necesitó ver su cara para saber que no le creyó.

Cuando él instó a su caballo más rápido, Bella no pudo evitar dar tumbos mientras el castillo se hacía incluso más grande. Antes de que lo supiera, la sombra acechante de muros de piedras los ocultó de la porción fina de sol naciente. Bella sabía que había castillos más grandes en los capitolios de los países circundantes, pero, aun así, ninguno era como el que estaba delante de ella.

Las piedras eran de un gris oscuro, casi negro, que le recordaba a Edward. Bella no sabía si era una decisión consciente, pero el edificio avasallador desprendía la misma actitud que siempre hacía Edward. Poderosa y peligrosa. Sin duda las torrecillas y barrotes largos en las paredes perimetrales debían luchar contra los enemigos, mucho como Edward repelía a las personas con sus modales enojadizos. ―Fuera, ―ordenó con rigidez, incluso yendo hasta codearla en la espalda baja. Bastardo.

Bella una vez más se mordió la lengua y desmontó con tanta gracia como fue posible. Lo cual fue difícil, ya que sus piernas temblorosas no estaban acostumbradas a montar caballos durante toda una noche. Apenas había tenido tiempo de recuperar el equilibrio antes de que Edward estuviera levantándola por el codo. ―Arriba. ―Aparentemente había renunciado oraciones propiamente dichas y estaba recurriendo a órdenes de una sola palabra ahora.

―Pero mis cosas, ―Bella miró atrás donde su mochila aún colgaba de la montura del caballo, pero él solo aceleró su paso. Hizo todo lo posible para contemplar los alrededores mientras él los llevaba a través de las puertas dobles gigantes. Bella se preparó para la guarida muy oscura que sería el castillo de Edward, pero la tomó por sorpresa lo que vio en su lugar.

Colores brillantes. Los más vivos que Bella alguna vez había visto en su vida. Verdes vivos, azules intensos y rojos vibrantes, así como cualquier otro color que pudiera imaginar. Cortinas afelpadas y alfombras intrincadas los rodeaba en el gran camino de entrada. El piso estaba cubierto con lo que parecía mármol, haciendo que un eco suene mientras caminaban. Había una escalera gigante frente a ellos, como pasillos se bifurcaban en cada dirección. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de obras de arte y tapices, sin duda invaluables. Todo el lugar parecía regio, haciendo que Bella se sienta aún más como una forastera.

Se habría sentido un poco más cómoda si hubiera visto una señal de otra alma en el lugar, pero aún no había visto a nadie, ni siquiera un sirviente. Sin duda un lugar como este requería cientos de ellos.

Edward la arrastró junto a la gran escalera y por un pasillo grande a la izquierda. Más pinturas salpicaban las paredes, mientras sus libros se estrellaban de manera incómoda contra su torso dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo. ―Por el amor de los Dioses, ¿qué es ese sonido? ―Edward gruñó, deteniéndose solo para fulminarla con la mirada hacia atrás. Pero Bella no tuvo tiempo de explicar antes de que sus manos encontraran los dos polizontes en sus bolsillos. Se preparó para la sensación de las yemas de sus dedos frías a través de sus capas finas, pero fue tan rápido que ni siquiera rozó su túnica.

Bella no tenía idea de por qué sentía que había hecho algo mal, ya que solo eran libros. Pero, aun así, se sentía como si estuviera siendo regañada. ―¿Libros? ―Se burló él, mirando los títulos.

―Asumí que debía traer algo para ocuparme. ―Se encogió de hombros mientras él arqueaba una ceja hacia ella. Él pareció estar reflexionando sobre algo antes de que hablara finalmente.

―Muy bien. ―Él se los regresó con un asentimiento rígido mientras continuaban por el pasillo. Bella apartó los ojos de su silueta y observó a medida que las cortinas solo se hacían más lujosas, y las puertas cerradas aún más grandes y ornamentadas que antes. ¿No iban a los calabozos?

Sin embargo, su pregunta fue respondida cuando se detuvieron al final del pasillo delante de la puerta más grande de todas. Bella estaba a punto de preguntarle a Edward con respecto a por qué se detuvieron cuando abrió la entrada gigante. ―Esta es tu suite ―declaró simplemente.

Bella estaba pasmada. Total y completamente perpleja. ¿Debía quedarse aquí? No tenía sentido.

Bella se tragó cualquier pregunta, y entró finalmente en la que iba a ser su habitación. ¡Era una suite adecuada para una reina! En primer lugar, la habitación era enorme, sin duda más grande que toda su casa. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de un verde suave y decoradas con las mismas flores doradas y molduras blancas que las puertas tenían. Había un escritorio debajo de una de las ventanas y un armario enorme en la esquina. Una chimenea regia crepitaba en el centro de la pared opuesta, pero todo empequeñecía comparado con la cama con dosel magnífica, demasiado grande incluso para un rey. Suponía que era capaz de contener a cinco personas. Solo la ropa de cama costaba probablemente lo que su padre hacía en un año. El edredón era de un crema vivo, con diseños cosidos de dorado cubriendo la seda. Tanta riqueza gastaba en una habitación, y sin duda esta era una de las otras cincuenta suites en el castillo.

Edward no esperó que responda cuando continuó. ―Después del desayuno, tendrás un tour de la propiedad. Te insto a prestar atención, ya que hay muchas zonas donde estás permitida. También espero que te unas a mí para cada comida, y esa es una solicitud no negociable.

La mente de Bella estaba rezagada de toda la información que estaba asaltando sus sentidos. Lo más importante era que no iba a pasar la eternidad en un calabozo. Hasta donde podía decir, debía ser una invitada en lugar de una prisionera.

―¡Bella! ― La voz irritada de Edward la sacó de su aturdimiento.

―¿Hmmm?

Su rostro destelló con molestia, ―¿Entiende lo que se espera de ti?

―Sí, gracias. ―Estaba tan perdida, Bella de verdad le había acabado de agradecer a su captor. Pero no le importó mientras contemplaba lentamente la que iba a ser su habitación por el resto de su vida.

―Enviaré a una sirviente para atenderte antes del desayuno. Por favor, sé puntual. ―Y con eso, él cerró la puerta y dejó a Bella a su propio juicio.

Se sentía como un sueño cuando pasó la mano por la tela suave de sus cortinas. Estaba complacida de ver que su habitación daba a un jardín impresionante. Aunque era durmiente y marrón, podía decir que sería impresionante en primavera.

Sin embargo, su exploración fue cortada cuando escuchó un toque pequeño en la puerta, ―Entre ―respondió con vacilación, esperando que no fuera Edward regresando para ordenar con voz monótona.

Bella estaba complacida de ver a una joven entrar en su lugar. Parecía ser algún tipo de doncella, con su vestido gris simple y mandil blanco. Tenía cabello negro, y los ojos más grandes que Bella alguna vez había visto. Eran negros puro, al igual que los de Edward. Bella pensó que era extraño, pero lo desestimó por algo que ver con la región en la que estaban.

La chica se inclinó antes de que hablara, ―Hola, señora, mi nombre es Alice. Seré su doncella. ―Traía la mochila de Bella en sus brazos.

Bella le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora. No tenía idea de cómo abordar esto, ya que nunca la habían tratado tan generosamente. ―Hola, Alice, mi nombre es Bella.

La chica simplemente miró de arriba abajo la túnica y pantalones simples de Bella. ―El señor insiste en que esté limpia para el desayuno. Señora. ―Así que Edward era un señor después de todo. Tendría que serlo, para poseer una propiedad tan inmensa. ¿Por qué había insistido en ningún título entonces?

―Por favor, llámame Bella. ―Eso pareció relajar un poco a Alice, pero aun así cambió su peso nerviosamente. Bella se acercó a la chica y tomó la mochila con agradecimiento de sus brazos.

Dándole finalmente a Bella una pequeña sonrisa, Alice hizo un gesto hacia el baño adjunto a la habitación. ―¿Deberíamos prepararnos entonces, Bella? El amo no un hombre paciente. ―Bella puso los ojos en blanco mientras colocaba su bolsa en su cama. Incluso conociéndolo por un tiempo breve, Bella simplemente sabía lo impaciente que Edward podía ser.

―No hay necesidad, no estaré comiendo con el _amo_. ―Bella dijo la palabra con desdeño cuando se extendía en su cama nueva. Ahh, justo tan suave como parecía.

Dejaría que Edward piense lo que quisiera. Pero Bella no iba a dejarle creer que podía darle órdenes. Sin embargo, Alice palideció por sus palabras, ―Por favor, señora ―quiero decir, Bella. El lord no estará complacido de enterarse de tu negativa.

Bella solo bufó, ―Dile que declino con respeto su invitación. ―No que lo respetara, pero Bella pensó que esa era la mejor manera de decir que no―. Además, dile que tú no tienes la culpa. ―Lo último que Bella necesitaba era que su sirvienta fuera castigada por sus acciones. Sin importar su hospitalidad, Edward la había arrancado de su casa; no estaba a punto de cenar con él como si nada hubiera sucedido. Incluso si su habitación era más grande que cualquier cosa que alguna vez había visto.

Alice abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo más, pero la cerró igual de rápido. ―Como desee, señora. ―Y con una pequeña inclinación, se apresuró a salir antes de que Bella pudiera corregirla de nuevo.

Bella estaba contenta de explorar y leer en su habitación durante el resto del día. Sacaría el mayor provecho de sus circunstancias, ni en broma pasaría todos sus años deprimida.

Después de explorar su brillante habitación, estaba determinada a tomar un baño apropiado. Bella no había tenido uno en meses y estaba segura de que se veía y olía horrible. Sin embargo, había un problema, había enviado a la única persona que sabía cómo preparar un baño, y no tenía idea de cómo llamar a Alice para ayudar. Así que todo lo que pudo hacer fue lavar su rostro en un lavabo, y se cambió a un juego de ropas más frescas de su mochila.

Bella justo estaba estableciéndose en la cama con un libro cuando escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta.

―¿Sí? ―anunció Bella con ánimo, feliz de escuchar que Alice había regresado. Tal vez tendría ese baño después de todo.

―¿Por qué no estuviste en la comida? Pensé que dejé claro que debías asistir. ―Oh-oh, ese no era Alice.

―No tenía hambre. ―Salió de su cama muy despacio para deslizar silenciosamente una silla bajo la perilla de la puerta. No confiaba en la pobre excusa de cerradura para mantenerlo afuera.

Su risa entre dientes sin vida envió un escalofrío por su columna, aunque hubiera una barrera entre ellos. ―No me mientas. ¿No crees que no vi el estado de pobreza en el que te encontrabas? ―Su voz era un murmullo bajo, pero podía decir que él estaba a punto de espetar en cualquier momento.

―Entonces debería saber que no me es extraño el hambre.

―¿Eso es entonces? ¿Planea morir de hambre? ―Prácticamente escupió las palabras.

―No es de tu incumbencia, eso es. ―Por supuesto, hubo momentos duros donde Bella no sabía cuándo sería su próxima comida, pero siempre los había mantenido de una manera u otra. Por lo que solo podía esperar que su suerte la acompañara en ese asunto. Los sirvientes no la dejarían pasar hambre, ¿o sí?

―Como el infierno que lo es. Eres _mi_ invitada. ―Rugió él, y Bella se arrepintió de pronto de tocar al oso dormido. La paciencia de un hombre solo llegaba hasta cierto punto, y estaba jugando un juego peligroso presionando la de Edward.

Bella obligó a su voz a permanecer tranquila, ―No, soy tu _prisionera_. ―Estaba balanceándose en el borde de la estupidez, ya que no sabía si se enojaría lo suficiente para lanzarla a un calabozo después de todo. Solo podía esperar lo mejor.

―Bien, _padezca hambre_ si quiere. ¡Ve si me importa! ―Vociferó él en respuesta. Y después de algo de estallido que asumió era él rompiendo algún florero invaluable, lo escuchó irse enojado para atormentar a alguna otra pobre alma, sin duda.

Así que sí tenía carácter, pero aún tenía suficiente autocontrol para mantener su palabra. Bella simplemente no lo entendía. No que estuviera pidiendo el calabozo, pero Edward solo seguía confundiéndola.

Cundo Bella cayó en su cama lujosa, permitió que el estrés de sus circunstancias la superen con un suspiro tembloroso. Se sacudió y lloró al lamentar todo lo que había perdido: su padre y hermanas y cualquier futuro que su vida tenía, incluso tan insignificante como lo era ella. Pero esta noche sería la última vez que se permitiría llorar. Ya que mañana Bella tendría que ser una persona diferente para sobrevivirá a esto. Y las lágrimas no significaban nada.

Bella despertó después de una noche irregular de sueño. Sin importar lo mucho que se revolcara y diera vueltas, no podía borrar los ojos fríos de Edward de su memoria.

―Buenos días, señora. ―Alice sonrió cuando entró, obligando a Bella a levantarse de su cama afelpada.

―Buenos días ―balbuceó con un bostezo.

―¿Cómo está, señorita?

Bella gruñó cuando se estiró. ―Estaría mejor si me llamaras Bella.

Se sonrojó, ―Lo siento, es un hábito, es todo.

―Felizmente te perdonaré si me ayudaras a entrar en la bañera. ―Bromeó Bella, pero no sobre querer un baño. Alice saltó de inmediato a ello, feliz de tener algo que hacer.

―¡Por supuesto! ―Trató de no reír tontamente por el entusiasmo de Alice, pero estaba contento de seguir a la chica en el baño blanco.

―Lo siento, no supe cómo preparar uno yo mismo. ―Admitió Bella con timidez. No quería que Alice piense que era una inútil por completo. Pero a la doncella no pareció importarle, cuando se dobló sobre la bañera para girar algunas perillas de latón de aspecto complicado.

―No te preocupes. Es un poco difícil de entender al principio. ―Bella estaba asombrada de ver agua caliente humeante venir de la abertura que Alice había acabado de encender.

―Pero cómo... ―Bella no había visto nada como ello. Estaba acostumbrada a cargar agua de un pozo y tener que calentarla en una estufa en casa. Esto era como magia, aunque también sabía que eso era imposible. Edward podría ser algún ser mágico, pero esas cosas propiamente dichas hace tiempo habían estado extintas para sus tierras, de lo que estaba segura. Por lo que Bella esperó pacientemente para que Alice explique.

―Se llama plomería. El agua viene de un tanque climatizado en algún otro lugar de la propiedad, y la traen aquí tuberías. Así es cómo me lo explicaron al menos.

Bella reflexionó sobre eso mientras Alice la ayudaba a salir de sus ropas simples.

―Sabe, señora ―er Bella. ―Alice se apresuró a corregirse mientras ayudaba a Bella a entrar en el agua humeante―. El amo le ha proporcionado con ropas más adecuadas.

―¿Hmmm? ―La mente de Bella estaba en algún otro lado mientras el agua caliente hacía maravillas para relajar sus músculos doloridos. Nunca más montaría un caballo.

Alice reprimió una risa tonta al escuchar los gemidos suaves de placer de Bella cuando estuvo totalmente sumergida, ―Si desearas, Bella, ―sonrió, escuchando finalmente que Alice se sentía lo suficientemente cómoda para llamarla por su nombre―, Podríamos probar algunos vestidos después de tu baño.

―¿Vestidos? ―Bella trató de sonar medianamente curiosa, pero no pudo evitar admitir que una parte terrible de ella saltó ante el pensamiento de jugar a los disfraces.

―Por supuesto, ¿no creíste que tendrías que quedarte en tus viejas ropas?

Bella le echó un vistazo a su vestido que estaba en el mostrador. De hecho, eran viejos, raídos y terriblemente simples. No podía recordar la última vez que usó algún otro color que marrón.

―Supongo que podríamos ―declaró Bella simplemente, instando a su expresión a parecer indiferente. Pero no pudo evitar la sonrisa que se escabulló por sus labios.

Bella simplemente estaba asombrada por la sensación de seda y satén contra su piel. Cada vez que Alice deslizaba otro vestido por la cabeza de Bella, no podía evitar pasar las manos sobre el bordado y diseños intrincados de cada uno. Nunca cansaba.

―Este se ve especialmente bonito, señora. ―Quedó tan encantada con el color del vestido que olvidó corregir a Alice por la formalidad.

El azul oscuro no era como nada que alguna vez hubiera visto. Era casi negro como la noche, pero de alguna manera hacía que su piel normalmente pálida parezca crema intensa. ―Me atrevo a decir que estoy de acuerdo contigo. ―Bella trazó los remolinos azules claros que adornaban el canesú.

Alice solo sonrió brillantemente por el reflejo de Bella en el espejo, haciendo toques finales en su cabello. Después de su baño, Alice de alguna manera había domado el cabello castaño rebelde de Bella con una serie de trenzas y giros que lo mantenían fuera de su cara, pero le permitían fluir por su espalda.

Era sorprendente lo que un baño y un vestido nuevo podría hacerle a una persona. Bella se sentía refrescada, y tal vez incluso un poco hermosa. ―Ahora que estás lista, puedes unirte al amo para el desayuno. ―Notó Alice con ánimo mientras terminaba de atar las contas del vestido.

Bella ignoró el retumbo en su estómago y se volvió para encarar a su doncella. ―¿Existe alguna manera de que pudiera tomar el desayuno en mi habitación?

La sonrisa de Alice se desvaneció en un ceño fruncido. ―¿Por qué? ¿Estás sintiéndote enferma?

No queriendo que su doncella exagere, Bella pensó en otra excusa. ―No precisamente, solo no me siento en condiciones de una comida formal aún. ―Bella oró para que eso fuera suficiente.

―El amo insiste en que te unas a él. ―Bella no quería obligar a Alice a elegir entre Edward y ella, pero aún no quería verlo, si pudiera evitarlo.

―Solo estoy sintiéndome un poco nostálgica, es todo. ―Bella no tenía idea de lo que Alice sabía sobre su razón para estar aquí. ¿Edward les había dicho a sus sirvientes que Bella debía ser tratada como una cautiva o invitada? ¿Sabían que obligaron a Bella a vivir el resto de sus días aquí contra su voluntad mientras su familia muy probablemente padecía hambre?

―Descubrirás que una buena comida puede ayudar con tales achaques. ―Alice instó a Bella con una palmadita en su mano.

―Podría, si pudiera tolerar al anfitrión. ―Bella no pudo evitar añadir esa última parte en voz baja, pero aun así la escuchó.

La doncella no se veía ofendida o conmocionada en absoluto, pero parecía confundida en realidad. ―El lord podría ser un poco duro en los bordes, pero por una buena razón. ―Bella no tuvo tiempo de preguntar por qué antes de que Alice continuara―, Solo dale una oportunidad.

¿Una oportunidad? Alice inconscientemente había acabado de sugerir que Bella le dé a su secuestrador una oportunidad. Una risa histérica se deslizó de ella ante el pensamiento. Tal vez era porque la conmoción de todo, o su falta de sueño. O el hecho de que Bella se sentía increíblemente culpable más allá de cualquier otra cosa. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía vivir en tal lujo mientras su familia estaba afuera?

Pero antes de pudiera detener a Alice, la doncella estaba guiando a Bella fuera de su habitación y en el pasillo gigante. ―Solo por aquí, señorita. ―Notó Alice mientras conducía a Bella abajo, hacia lo que asumía era el comedor. Ya fuera de su habitación, Bella estaba contenta de estudiar las pinturas que colgaban en las paredes. Curva tras curva en el pasillo, Bella estaba empezando a pensar de verdad que este castillo realmente era infinito.

Pero justo mientras rodeaban otra esquina, Bella fue detenida cuando se estrelló contra algo duro. Manos frías se envolvieron alrededor de sus brazos antes de que pudiera caerse sobre su trasero. Horrorizada, Bella levantó la mirada para ver a Edward mirándola de cerca desde arriba. Se encontró con la misma mirada fija en blanco poco impresionada que siempre usaba. Incluso cuando Alice se inclinó ante él, Bella permaneció de pie.

Aclarando su garganta y soltándola casi tan rápido como la agarró, Bella se estremeció por la sensación de la piel de Edward en la de ella. ¿Qué hacía que su piel fuera tan fría? ¿Era debido a lo que era? Bella hacía tiempo que había olvidado los nombres de las criaturas mágicas que solían deambular sus tierras años atrás. Pero ahora se arrepentía de desestimar información tan preciada. Quizás si sabía lo que era Edward, podría descubrir su debilidad y encontrar una manera de escapar de regreso a su familia.

Dando un paso atrás, observó cuando sus ojos negros le dieron un vistazo rápido. ―Ahí está. ―Su voz era antinaturalmente fría―. Justo estaba llegando para recogerte.

―No habrá necesidad para eso. Puedo arreglármelas sola. ―Algo sobre él hacía que Bella se comporte de forma grosera. Pero no podía armarse de valor para importarle, incluso la castigaba por ello.

Ligera frustración cruzó los rasgos de Edward antes de que fuera reemplazada con esa calma inquietante. ―Como te dije antes, no quiero que esté caminando por donde no se supone que debe estar. Por lo que Alice te acompañará cuando yo no esté contigo. ―Simplemente ¿qué tenía en el castillo que era tan importante que no podía estar por su cuenta?

―¿No debo tener nada de privacidad? ―Escupió Bella, ira quite hirviendo en lo profundo de ella. No le importaba que Alice la acompañe, pero el pensamiento de Edward siguiéndola por ahí hacía que el color se filtre de su rostro.

Edward se puso rígido, pero de otra manera no mostró más respuesta a sus palabras. ―Por supuesto, pero mientras viajes de ala en ala, tendrás una escolta.

Bella hizo todo lo posible para no poner los ojos en blanco. ―No ―respondió, su tono sólido.

―¿No? ―La voz de Edward era letal. Tenía la sensación de que él no había escuchado la palabra en un tiempo.

―Me rehúso a ser tratada como una niña.

Él inclinó la cabeza como un padre condescendiente a un niño. ―Es una niña, por lo que será tratada como tal.

―Tuve la edad suficiente para alimentar a mi familia desde que tenía doce. ¿Eso te suena como una niña? ―espetó de regreso.

Edward se enderezó, sus manos llegando a sujetarse detrás de su espalda. Ella las observó hasta que estuvieron fuera de vista, esperando que golpeen su mejilla en su lugar. Pero Edward no se veía molesto en absoluto, cuando arqueó una ceja, ―¿De esto se trata este arrebato? ¿Estás preocupada por ellos?

Bella no quería pensar qué tipo de criatura era él para tratar tales asuntos con un tono tan despreocupado. ―¿Esperas que cene contigo mientras ellos padecen hambre? ―Esperaba que su mirada fija expresara simplemente lo poco que pensaba de él.

―Por supuesto que no. Están bien mantenidos en tu ausencia. ―Notó él simplemente.

―¿Qué? ―Bela estaba conmocionada. No había esperado esa respuesta. Pero ¿qué consideraba él como "mantenidos"?

―¿Entonces podemos avanzar, ahora que sabes que no se debilitarán sin ti?

―Supongo ―balbuceó Bella más de forma poco femenina.

―Bien. ―Edward hizo un gesto frente a él―, Ahora si te parece, me gustaría comer mi desayuno antes de que se enfríe.

Volviéndose hacia él solo una fracción, Bella trató de ocultar lo mordaz de su tono, ―Lo haría si supiera dónde está el comedor. ―Bella escondió su sonrisa con una tos cuando lo escuchó obligar a su tono a permanecer tranquilo, consolándose con saber que se libraría de Edward finalmente.

 **ღ** **∼ ACOBAB ∼** **ღ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno bueno... Como que Bellita no esta haciendolo facil para nuestro Ed...**

 **Que les parecio? Al menos la familia no esta desprotegida, hay que darle credito por eso o no?**

 **Respondiendo rrs:**

 **Melany: Muchas gracias por leer y dejar rr. Muy pronto se sabra**

 **Rero96: Muchas gracias por leer y dejar rr**

 **Danny CullenMa: Muchas gracias por leer y dejar rr. Debo decir que el misterio es parte del encanto de Ed ;) Con respecto a los caps son entre 23 y 25 (depende de la autora) y actualizare cada par de semanas :)**

 **Guest(23/7): Si te respondo sobre lo que es Ed se pierde el encanto además de ser un GRAN spoiler. Lo de los poderes esta por verse. Muchas gracias por leer y dejar rr. Si dejas algún nombre o nick para distinguir xD**

 **Mary Black: Muchas gracias por leer y dejar rr**

 **EmilyC: Y este solo es el primer cap ;) Muchas gracias por leer y dejar rr**

 **Kat: Gracias a ti por leer y dejar rr**

 **Liliana Ortega: Gracias por tus palabras, por leer y dejar rr**

 **Ele: Gracias a ti por leer y dejar rr**

 **Guest(16/7): Y este solo es el primer cap :D Gracias a ti por leer y dejar rr. Igual si pudieras dejar algun nombre o nick ;)**

 **Pili: Pues este el dia :) Gracias por leer y dejar rr**

 **Muchas gracias por el recibimiento y no se olviden de compartir la historia Y dejar rr**

 **Se les quiere**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER:**

 **Esta historia no es mía, sino de jacklynlew y los personajes ya saben son de la gran Stephenie Meyer.** **DISFRUTEN! :D**

 **This story isn't mine, but it is jacklynlew's and the characters you know are Stephenie Meyer's. ENJOY! :D**

 **A/N: La historia está inspirada un poco en La Bella y la Bestia, pero sobre todo en la serie "A Court of Thorns and Roses"** **de Sarah J. Maas, por lo que algunos caps son copias cercanas a su genialidad, sin intención de violación de copyright. Si alguien tiene algún problema con ello, bueno, tienen todo el derecho a no leer.**

 **ღ** **∼ ACOBAB ∼** **ღ**

El comedor era tan enorme como el resto de la casa, decorado de dorado intenso y rojos vívidos, mientras Edward tomaba asiento en la cabeza de la mesa. Bella trató de no prestar atención a la manera en que se sentó tal quieto como una piedra, o la manera en que sostenía su copa con gracia descuidada. Porque delante de ellos había más comida de la que Bella alguna vez había visto en su vida.

Rizos de humo flotaba de pasteles coloridos, carnes suculentas y panes frescos. Solo la cantidad la dejaba asombrada, cómo alguien podía permitirse tal banquete, y esta ni siquiera era la cena ligera.

Sin importar cuánto tratara de luchar contra ello, la boca de Bella se hizo agua y sus ojos permanecieron pegados a un plato vacío delante de ella. Tal riqueza. Riqueza tan impactante.

―Come, ―Edward hizo un gesto hacia la comida frente a ellos―. Bebe. ―Varias botellas de vino, cerveza de malta e incluso zumo fresco esperaban ser servidos.

Sin importar lo mucho que su estómago estuviera gritándole para comer, Bella mantuvo las cabeza y ojos trabados directamente adelante. ―No, gracias. No tengo hambre.

―¿Eso es verdad? ―Por le rabillo del ojo, Bella vio la expresión del lord fruncirse en incredulidad fingida―. ¿Entonces no te importará si me sirvo yo mismo?

Bella esperaba que su silencio fuera respuesta suficiente.

Edward mantuvo su palabra, mientras llenaba su plato con pilas de panqueques, salchichas y rollos. Aunque no quería nada más que comer, no conocía a este hombre. Bella no sabía lo que quería con ella. Y la comida podría ser mucho una trampa para drogarla o incluso envenenarla.

Sin embargo, una vez su plato estuvo lleno, Edward no comió nada de ello. En su lugar, mucho para el horror de Bella, se levantó de su asiento y avanzó a zancadas hacia ella. Cuando deslizó el plato frente a ella, a Bella le llegó una pared de comida de olor delicioso. Solo tomar un bocado sería el paraíso. Pero aun así obligó a sus ojos a alejarse del banquete, sus manos tensándose en su regazo mientras Edward la miraba desde arriba.

―¿No comerás incluso si te sirvo yo mismo?

Bella levantó finalmente la mirada hacia él. Se arrepintió de ello tan pronto como sus ojos se trabaron aquellos hoyos sin fin. Eran incluso mas espeluznantes en el sol de la mañana, no mostrando algún brillo en ellos, solo tragando cada onza de luz que podían conseguir. Se entrecerraron, esperando su respuesta.

―No, gracias.

―¿A qué le tienes miedo? ―Su tono no era ni genuino ni preocupado.

―No me importa comer una morsa hasta que sepa lo que espera de mí. ―En la superficie, Edward parecía un hombre honorable, incluso si tenía carácter. Pero las apariencias podían engañar―. ¿Planeas que me gane mi sustento en el castillo? ―No le extrañaría la tome como esclava. Bella aún escuchaba de tierras lejanas donde tales monstruosidades aún ocurrían.

Él se burló, volviéndose hacia su silla, pero dejando el plato delante de ella, esperando. Ella dejó escapar un suspiro tan pronto como él se sentó de nuevo, muy lo suficientemente lejos para permitirle respirar normalmente. Él comenzó a llenar otro plato ahora, contento para ignorar su presencia. ―Habla con claridad. ¿Qué te preocupa?

―Sé que, en algunos continentes, la esclavitud aún está vigente. ―Con la cabeza en alto, luchó para evitar temblar. Pero incluso desde la distancia, aún notó el agarre de Edward en el tenedor de servir tensarse antes de que él gruñera―, ¿Esa es tu opinión de mí? ―Edward colocó su plato lleno delante de él, sus ojos fijos en ella ahora.

―No te conozco lo suficientemente bien para asumir algo diferente. No puedo evitar pensar lo peor.

Él suspiró, pasando una mano por ese cabello sin vida. Lo que le faltaba de color, lo compensaba en grosor y textura. Incluso desde lejos, notaba lo suave que se veía. Bella mandó bruscamente pensamientos tan estúpidos de regreso en su lugar, preparando una respuesta adecuada. Pero él habló antes de que ella pudiera―: Bueno, permíteme poner fin a tales pensamientos. No tendrás que levantar un dedo aquí, si no deseas hacerlo.

Un rizo de humo suelto se dirigió a la nariz de Bella desde su plato. Pero ignoró eso, frunciendo el ceño con confusión. ¿Estaba hablando en serio?

―Señor, aún espero ganarme mi sustento de una manera u otra.

Él sacudió la cabeza, ―Tengo sirvientes más que suficiente, solo estorbarías.

―¿Entonces cómo debo pasar mi tiempo aquí?

Él se encogió de hombros. ―¿No tienes algún pasatiempo? ¿Destrezas que te mantenían ocupada en casa? ―Arqueó una ceja hacia ella, como si estaría paralizado si dijera que sí.

―Al no tener institutriz o madre, una no aprende tales cosas. ―No le daba vergüenza admitir esa parte a él, pero sí lo hacía sobre su madre. No quería o necesitaba su lástima, y estaba agradecida de no ver ninguna en sus ojos.

Él aclaró su garganta, obviamente inseguro de qué decir sobre su madre. Esa era la reacción de la mayoría de las personas, y una parte pequeña de ella estaba complacida de verlo incómodo.

Sin embargo, estaba conmocionada de verlo levantarse de su silla solo un momento después. ―Te prometo, la comida es apta para comer. Y será tu propia maldita culpa si te desmayas. ―A pesar de la palabrota en sus palabras, casi sonó como si le importara.

Bella contuvo el aliento mientras Edward pasó junto a ella dando zancadas para irse. Pensó que se había ido, pero se detuvo justo detrás de ella antes de añadir, ―Por cierto, te ves...mejor que antes. ―Casi sonaba adolorido de admitirlo, y ella se sonrojó por su pobre intento de adulación. Por supuesto que ese sería el único cumplido que podría encontrar en ella, una chica humilde y simple como ella. Cualquiera se vería mejor después de lavarse las capas de mugre que Bella tenía en su piel cuando la conoció por primera vez. Estuvo agradecida cuando él finalmente salió dando zancadas.

Solo después de olfatear e inspeccionar su comida, Bella finalmente se atrevió a una mordida. Y una vez que lo hizo, le alegraba que Edward se fuera porque gimió en voz alta. Incluso cuando el padre de Bella estaba prosperando en su negocio, nunca tuvieron comida como esta.

Pastel tras pastel se metió en la boca, y de copa tras copa de zumo dio tragos. El zumo mismo sabía e incluso se veía como oro. No tenía idea de cuál fruta venía, probablemente exótica y cara. Los modales volaron por la ventana mientras Bella se rendía a su hambre. Estaba a punto de servirse otra crepa de fresa cuando escuchó a alguien ordenar desde detrás de ella.

―Come un bocado más y devolverás tus tripas. ―Edward. Sus manos se aquietaron y su espalda se puso rígida―. No quise asustarte. ―Añadió más suave un momento después.

―No, casi terminaba. ―Se obligó a soltar ella, manteniendo su cuerpo hacia adelante. Si sabía que estaba mintiendo, no dijo nada sobre ello. Bella ni lo vio ni lo escuchó antes de que respondiera bruscamente.

―¿Te gustaría este tour ahora? ―Estuvo sorprendida cuando preguntó en vez de ordenar.

Levantándose de su asiento, Bella logró confrontarlo a fuerza de voluntad. Cada vez que lo veía, Bella era atraída entre su cara hermosa y aspecto letárgico. Se devanó los sesos por alguna criatura que tuviera ojos demoniacos como él. No pudo pensar en ninguna.

―De hecho, preferiría si me lo diera Alice. ―Bella hizo todo lo posible para sonar educada mientras levantaba la mirada hacia él, ignorando el músculo que se destacó en su mandíbula.

―Está indispuesta ahora mismo. ―Notó sus manos tensarse en puños. Él estaba esforzándose mucho por permanecer calmado. Bien.

Bella se mordió el labio, preguntándose qué haría él si lo rechazaba de nuevo. ―Puedo esperar.

Él inhaló profundo, pero no mostró otra señal de frustración mientras su cuerpo se relajaba. ―Si vienes conmigo ahora mismo, consideraré volver a pensar la regla del chaperón.

El corazón de Bella se elevó cuando pensó en ser capaz de vagar por el palacio sola. ―¿Solo volver a pensar? ―Bella no pudo evitar empujar aún más, dándose cuenta de que realmente debería ser arrojada a un calabozo ahora.

Él bufó un suspiro. ―Bien. Si aceptas mantenerte fuera de problemas, se te permitirá estar por tu cuenta.

Ella cambió su peso a su otra cadera, preguntándose si valía la pena. También podría soportar estar con él un día y superarlo en lugar de tener que verlo cada vez que salía de la habitación.

―Bien.

Edward se elevó un poco más derecho, sus manos asiéndose detrás de su espalda. ―Bien, justo por aquí.

Bella vaciló, sus ojos deslizándose hacia su plato sucio. Edward respondió su pregunta silenciosa con un movimiento de su mano, ―para eso es para lo que están los sirvientes.

Acabando con su comentario sarcástico, Bella no tuvo otra opción que seguirlo. Más como correr tras él, como sus largas piernas se tragaban el mármol elegante bajo sus pies. Pero Edward debió haberla escuchado trotando prácticamente detrás de él, porque rápidamente desaceleró su paso.

―Este es el ala derecha inferior. ―Asintió hacia el pasillo extenso, pero no fueron más allá―. Aquí es donde encontrará la mayoría de sus necesidades. El invernadero, el salón de baile y la biblioteca están aquí abajo. No la imagino queriendo estar en ningún otro lado, por lo que además del comedor y su comedor, espero que se quede en esta área.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco detrás de él así no podría ver. Por supuesto que Edward asumiría que eso era todo lo que su corazón podría desear. Pues ¿por qué una campesina humilde como ella debería tener alguna necesidad más que comer y dormir? Aunque sus oídos sí punzaron por el pensamiento de un invernadero y biblioteca.

Por lo que se obligó a asentir, y esa fue respuesta suficiente para Edward ya que continuaron hacia otra parte del castillo a la que Edward se refirió como el ala sur. ―Por aquí, están las dependencias del servicio y la cocina. Supongo que puedes ir ahí abajo, pero no interrumpas los deberes de nadie.

Luchó contra un bufido, Dios libre a Bella de detener a los sirvientes de su servidumbre. Otro asentimiento pequeño de su parte. Bella temía que, si abría su boca para responder, algo malo saldría en su lugar.

―¿Estás entendiéndome, Bella? ―Edward dio un vistazo hacia ella. Su ceño se frunció muy ligeramente. Ella rápidamente apartó la mirada, pero aún podía sentir aquellos ojos muertos en ella.

―Perfectamente claro.

No parecía muy convencido, pero continuaron hacia otra parte del castillo. El tour siguió y siguió de manera monótona mientras Edward explicaba dónde estaban salas para celebrar una reunión y salas para adorar. Después de que le explicaron a Bella algunas alas más con galerías y tal, terminaron de regreso en el pasillo donde estaba su habitación.

―¿Alguna pregunta? ―Aunque su expresión le dijo a Bella que no empuje más, no pudo evitarlo.

―Sí, noté que no mostraste nada del nivel superior. ―Aunque la mirada fija de Edward permaneció fría y muerta, aún notó sus hombros ponerse rígidos por una fracción.

―Eso es privado y está estrictamente prohibido. De hecho, ni siquiera vayas arriba.

Resoplando un suspiro, Bella no pudo hacer nada más que murmurar en entendimiento.

Edward no prestó atención a su humor amargo, dando un asentimiento rígido. ―Bien. Ahora, tengo negocios que atender. Si necesitas a Alice o a cualquier otro sirviente, solo toca la campana en tu habitación.

―¿Una campana, en mi habitación? ―¿Cómo alguien la escucharía en este castillo descomunal si tocaba una campana?

―Sí, es un botón electrónico que está cableado para alertar a las dependencias del servicio para que puedan atenderte.

Estaba usando palabras que Bella nunca había escuchado en su vida. ―¿Electrónico, cableado?

Edward se frotó los ojos con el pulgar sobre el índice, buscando probablemente la manera más simple de explicar lo que quiso decir. ―Es correcto. Olvido que no tienes tales cosas de donde vienes. ―Edward hizo una pausa como si buscara las palabras correctas―. Bueno, verás, cuando presionas el botón en tu habitación, envía una señal a través de un cable en tu pared a un botón conectado en las dependencias del servicio.

Bella cerró la boca y fingió que entendía todo lo que él había dicho.

―Sin importar cómo funcione, me rehúso a llamar a las personas como perros. Puedo ocuparme de mí misma.

Edward solo suspiró, pasando una mano con dureza por su cabello. Bella estaba empezando a notar que esa era una señal de su frustración. ―Bella, por favor. Hay cosas que no entiendes en este castillo. Mis sirvientes están aquí para ayudarte. ―Ignorando lo que el sonido de su nombre en sus labios le hacía, Bella levantó el mentón ligeramente.

―Solo porque juraron servidumbre, no significa que todas sus vidas te pertenecen.

Él solo rio entre dientes, el sonido extraño raspando contra sus sentidos. ―De hecho, como que lo hace. Esa es la definición de servidumbre.

Tragando sus sentimientos mezclados por el hombre frente a ella, Bella respondió con calma―: Si me necesitas, estaré en el jardín.

―Maravilloso, te enviaré a Alice.

―No hay necesidad, preferiría estar por mi cuenta.

―Incluso así, insisto en que no estés sola en el terreno. ―Él le dio una mirada preocupada, y Bella solo cruzó los brazos en respuesta.

―¿Y por qué es eso? Pensé que tenía permitida mi libertad.

Edward vaciló, antes de responder finalmente―: Incluso a la luz del día, los peligros podrían estar...acechando.

Bella parpadeó, tratando de no ahondar en lo que podría significar eso. ―Llegamos aquí cuando estaba oscuro afuera. ¿Estás diciéndome que no hubo peligro entonces?

Hubo el indicio de una sonrisa en sus labios antes de que él respondiera―: Eso es porque estuve contigo. ―Qué sorpresa, tenía un ego también.

Bella aclaró sus pensamientos con una respiración profunda. ―Bien, envía a Alice si quieres. No tiene sentido discutir contigo.

La misma sombra de una sonrisa tiró de la comisura de su boca. Bella se preguntó si alguna vez vería una sonrisa genuina, real de Edward durante todo su tiempo viviendo aquí. Probablemente no.

―Al menos eres una aprendiz rápida. ―Bromeó Edward con una mirada sorprendentemente pícara. Y solo después de una inclinación profunda que dejó a Bella aún más totalmente confundida, Edward salió dando zancadas con esa gracia natural extraña que solo algunos animales poseían.

―¡Lady Bella! ―Saludó Alice tan pronto como encontró a Bella sentada en una banca en medio del jardín.

―¡Alice! ―No podía quejarse de la presencia tranquilizadora de la chica. Al menos podría tener una amiga en el palacio. Estaba complacida de ver a la chica cómoda aquí afuera, poniendo fin a cualquier preocupación de aquellos "peligros" acechantes a los que aludió Edward. Se lo dejaría a él recurrir a tácticas de susto.

―¿Estás disfrutando del aire fresco?

―Por supuesto, aunque solo puedo imaginar este lugar en primavera.

Alice asintió pensativamente, ―No puedo esperar para que lo veas. Eso es, si te quedas el tiempo suficiente.

Bella forzó una sonrisa. Así que Edward no les había dicho a sus sirvientes por cuánto tiempo estaría quedándose. ―Alice, ¿qué te dijo Edward sobre mí?

―Nuestro amo nos dijo que le debía un favor a su padre, y estaba ocupándose de ti hasta que se vuelva a levantar. Dijo que tu padre perdió su negocio en una mala inversión. ―Bueno, Edward no estaba equivocado en ese asunto, Pero Bella no sabía cómo adquirió él tal información.

Así que esa era la mentira con la que estaba alimentando a todos. Bella no sabía si valía la pena arriesgar la ira de Edward, y contarle a Alice por qué realmente estaba aquí. Tal vez si Alice supiera que se llevaron a Bella de mala gana, la doncella la ayudaría a escapar de regreso a su padre.

―Sí, estoy muy agradecida. ―Mintió Bella, pero pensó que era mejor esperar hasta que conociera a Alice un poco mejor. Necesitaba su total confianza antes de que le pidiera a Alice traicionar a su amo.

Alice solo le dio a Bella una sonrisa dulce, se unió a su señora felizmente para disfrutar del día inusualmente soleado.

―¡Alice, no voy a usar eso! ―La doncella de Bella estaba sosteniendo un vestido rojo sangre esa siguiente mañana con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro.

―Oh por favor, Bella, esto ni siquiera es un poco atrevido en esta región. ―Alentó Alice con una risa tonta suave. ¡Atrevido era correcto! Bella no sabía qué era peor, el escote bajo o el color pecaminoso. No era como si le importara lo que Edward pensara de ella, pero al menos quería parecer como si tuviera algún tipo de moral rectora. El vestido era algo que encontrarías usando a una acompañante de alto valor.

―Por favor, Alice, tal vez otro momento. ―Bella estaba empezando a llegar a conocer a Alice un poco mejor, y asumió que esa respuesta sería mejor que rehusarse completamente.

―Bien. Pero espero que no se desperdicie. Se vería deslumbrante en ti.

Bella no consideró eso con una respuesta, sino simplemente se paró para filtrarse por los vestidos ella misma. Cuando un encontró un vestido de color malva modesto, escogió ese antes de que Alice pudiera forzar algún otro en ella.

―¿Qué te gustaría hacer hoy, lady Bella? ¿Quizás deambular por los jardines de nuevo? ―preguntó Alice con ternura mientras pasaba los dedos por el cabello largo de Bella. No podía recordar la última vez que alguien jugó con su cabello, o nunca. Por lo que prometió disfrutar de la sensación tanto como viviera aquí.

―No, preferiría que me muestres el piso superior. ―Bella fingió media curiosidad, todo el tiempo midiendo secretamente la respuesta de Alice.

Los dedos que giraban por su cabello se aquietaron ante sus palabras.

―Ese es el área privada del lord. ―Advirtió Alice.

―¿Lo es? ―Bella intentó todo lo posible para sonar solo moderadamente interesada. No podía dejar que Alice sepa lo desesperada que estaba por explorar ese nivel superior.

―Te insto a no empujar. Aunque lord Edward puede ser un hombre comprensivo. ―Bella no pudo evitar bufar por eso. Alice le dio un tirón juguetón al cabello de Bella para callarla―. No es conocido por tolerar la desobediencia. ―Bella no se perdió de la seriedad en la advertencia de Alice, escogiendo permanecer callada mientras Alice terminaba de prepararla.

Bella estaba contenta de deambular por las partes "permitidas" del castillo mientras Alice atendía sus deberes. Bella había insistido en ayudar, pero Alice se rehusó citando prácticamente a Edward que, "solo estorbaría". Y así dejaron sola a Bella.

Reflexionó sobre salir al jardín de nuevo, pero pensó lo contrario cuando recordó la advertencia espeluznante de Edward. Sin importar si había un peligro real que acechaba afuera, no quería descubrirlo de primera mano.

Devanándose los sesos por otra manera de disfrutar la naturaleza que anhelaba, Bella recordó a Edward finalmente contándole de un invernadero. Perfecto. Ahora si solo pudiera encontrarlo. Pero por supuesto Bella no podía encontrar el ala correcta que Edward le había mostrado. Y todas lucían igual de todos modos. ―¿Qué es este lugar, un laberinto?

―¿Puedo ayudarte a encontrar algo? ―Bella giró para encontrar a Edward detrás de ella, sonriendo de verdad. La había escuchado hablando con ella misma. Simplemente genial.

―¿Existe alguna razón para que cada área de este castillo se vea idéntica?

Sin embargo, su buen humor fue de corta duración, su expresión regresando a la normalidad. ―Los ancestros de mi padre lo diseñaron de esa manera. No me preguntes por qué.

―Oh. Bueno. ―Bella se retorció las manos―. Solo estaba buscando el invernadero.

Edward elevó las cejas, ―Qué coincidencia. Justo estaba dirigiéndome hacia allí yo mismo.

―¿De verdad? ―Bella no intentó esconder su expresión incrédula.

―¿Eso es tan difícil de creer?

―En realidad, sí.

―¿Y por qué es eso? ―Él cruzó los brazos, una señal extraña de comodidad. Trató de no notar los bíceps delineados que se revelaban incluso desde debajo de su abrigo grueso.

―Simplemente no pensaría que fueras del tipo que disfruta de las plantas. ―Mayormente porque era un bruto temperamental que disfrutaba de controlar a todos los pudiera agarrar, añadió silenciosamente para sí misma.

―De hecho, no hay nada que disfrute más que la botánica. El proceso de alimentar una vida puede ser muy...satisfactorio. ―Bella tenía la sensación de que hablaba de algo más que plantas, pero lo descartó.

―Muy bien. Pero te advierto que no estaré mucho para una conversación.

La esquina de su boca se estiró muy ligeramente, ―Entendido.

Bella asintió, haciendo un gesto para que Edward guíe, ―Después de ti. ―Cuando paseó frente a ella, Bella no pudo evitar admirar la vista desde atrás.

Cuando Edward se aclaró la garganta de repente, Bella se preguntó si podía sentir su sonrojo incluso desde detrás de él, ―¿Te interesas por la horticultura?

―Podrías decirlo. Aunque en casa, mis hermanas eran las que atendían el jardín. ―No sabía por qué sintió la necesidad de compartir eso con él. Pero era verdad. Era una de las únicas cosas que Jessica y Lauren alguna vez hacían para ensuciar sus preciosas manos. Sin embargo, las manos de Edward siempre estarían manchadas por lo que tenía que hacer en ese bosque cada día. Ante ese pensamiento, metió sus manos callosas en los pliegues de su falda.

Pero Edward no prestó atención a la curiosidad mientras le echaba una mirada de reojo, ―¿No deseabas hacerlo?

Bella vaciló, dudando sobre qué decirle. ¿Se burlaría de ella si se quejaba de tener que cazar a cada hora del día y regresar para solo hacer más trabajo?

―Nunca había tiempo ―respondió simplemente.

Edward o no le importó o sintió que no quería hablar de ello más. ―En cualquier caso, tienes mucho tiempo ahora ―respondió simplemente, Bella apretando los dientes ante el recordatorio sutil de su eternidad aquí. Pero ella no tuvo tiempo de responder cuando Edward se detuvo frente a ella. No se había dado cuenta hasta entonces que habían alcanzado las puertas de vidrio esmerilado que debían conducir al invernadero. Con un solo empujón fuerte, las puertas se abrieron y Bella jadeó por lo que vio.

Verde. Mar infinito de verde. Bella nunca había visto más del color en ningún lugar en su vida. Miró fijamente boquiabierta mientras Edward serpenteaba por las islas pequeñas entre plantas.

Haciendo todo lo posible para mantener el ritmo, los ojos de Bella devoraron la vista delante de ella. Muchos tonos brillantes, las tonalidades infinitas de flores abrumándola. Solo en sus sueños podría pensar en colores más naturales que los que crecían delante de ella.

El tamaño del invernadero también la asombraba. Desde hacía tiempo que había perdido a Edward porque era tan grande. Aunque aún era invierno, el techo y paredes de vidrio permitía que la habitación permanezca cómodamente cálida. Bella no pudo evitar tocar un helecho cercano, dejando que las hojas rueden entre sus dedos.

―¿Bella? ―Saltó, volviéndose para ver a Edward detrás de ella. El lord seguro tenía facilidad para tomarla por sorpresa―. Lamento asustarte, pero quería decirte que tengo asuntos que atender. Por lo que aquí es donde te dejo.

―Por supuesto. ―Bella asintió con la cabeza, sus ojos solo dejando sus alrededores para encontrarse con los de Edward.

Y ahí fue cuando en su rostro hermoso vio suavizarse algo solo un poco. Sus cejas oscuras se relajaron, aliviando la tensión que vivía normalmente ahí. Aunque sus ojos aún permanecían tan negros infinitos, Bella no sabía si imaginó el brillo que brillaba ahora en ellos. Era lo más deslumbrante que lo había visto aún. Pero la expresión se desvaneció casi tan rápido antes de que él dijera―: Mantente fuera de problemas. ―Le dio una mirada vacilante más, probablemente confundido con respecto a por qué aún estaba mirándolo.

Parpadeó, ―Lo intentaré. ―Bella no quiso decirlo como una broma, pero de todos modos le ganó una sonrisa tímida del hombre delante de ella.

―No esperaría nada menos. ―Y con eso desapareció en el verde exuberante.

Bella pasó la mayoría de su tarde explorando el invernadero sin fin. Encontró un par de libros cubiertos en una mesa en la esquina. Mucho para su deleite, parecían ser informativos, mostrando imágenes y descripciones de todas las plantas con las que podía soñar.

Perdió la noción del tiempo que hojeó los libros, identificando los especímenes reales del invernadero que correspondían a los que estaban en las páginas. Bella había identificado cerca de veinte plantas y memorizado sus nombres cuando escuchó un ruido irregular. Era un gemido extraño, seguido por el sonido de agua corriendo, y parecía estar llegando desde arriba.

Bella levantó la cabeza para ver una serie de tuberías pequeñas ―así es como Alice las llamó― arriba de ella en un sistema de cuadrícula. En cada unión había un tipo de abertura, o llave. Pensó que eran extraños, inclinando la cabeza para tratar de ubicar mejor el ruido. Y antes de que pudiera huir o gritar siquiera, agua brotó de las tuberías y llovió sobre ella.

Bella trató desesperadamente de buscar la salida, ya que todo el invernadero estaba sumergido en la tormenta artificial. Aparentemente los misterios en el palacio nunca acababan, mientras Bella se encontraba mirando fijamente arriba ante la maravilla delante de ella. ¿Esto también era electrónico? Esa fue la palabra que Edward para describir su botón de servicio en su habitación. ¿Esto era lo mismo?

Pero después de un tiempo de buscar la manera de salir, Bella dejó de correr. Ya que ya estaba empapada hasta los huesos, y el agua en realidad era ligeramente cálida y refrescante. Solo podía imaginar lo mucho que Alice se reiría cuando escuchara de la mala elección del momento oportuno de Bella.

Respirando un suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente vio las puertas de vidrio que conducían fuera del invernadero, Bella no pudo evitar reírse tontamente de ella misma. Probablemente se veía como un ratón ahogado, y solo podía esperar que nadie la vería antes de que Bella alcanzara su habitación para limpiarse. Pero por supuesto fue demasiado pedir porque tan pronto como fue a abrir las puertas dobles, se abrieron bruscamente por ella.

Edward.

Su cabello estaba despeinado por el viento lo cual la llevaba a creer que había estado corriendo. Sin embargo, su piel ni estaba sonrojada ni le faltaba el aliento. Un recordatorio espantoso de que solo _parecía_ humano.

―Edward, ―Bella se sonrojó, recordando que estaba empapada hasta los huesos.

―Bella, ―Sus ojos se arrastraron de arriba abajo por su cuerpo, sus cejas juntándose en una expresión adolorida―. Lo siento tanto, quería decirte que los aspersores se encendían a las cinco. ―Aspersores. Así era cómo se llamaban. Bella catalogó la nueva palabra en su mente―. Mis disculpas más profundas por... ―Se fue apagando justo cuando sus ojos lo hicieron, pero rápidamente levantó bruscamente su mirada fija de nuevo a su rostro―. Reemplazaré el vestido.

Bella miró hacia la seda empapada que se colgaba a su cuerpo. Era una lástima, ya que sí admiraba el color. ―Sin importancia. En realidad, fue muy estimulante. ―Sus ojos deambularon también para notar su falta de abrigo. Edward solo usaba la camiseta blanca, con las mangas enrolladas para mostrar antebrazos acordonados con músculo. ¿Cómo no había notado lo en forma que estaba antes? Pero Edward aclaró su garganta, terminando efectivamente las observaciones de Bella.

―Enviaré a Alice a tu habitación inmediatamente. ―Después de una inclinación profunda, salió rápidamente dando zancadas sin otra palabra.

 **ღ** **∼ ACOBAB ∼** **ღ**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Como que a nuestra Bella no le es indiferente Ed... Y aquí Ed ya no es tan idiota como antes... Avances para ambos supongo xD**

 **E imaginen la mente de Ed con esa escena de la ropa mojada de Bella... *cejas***

 **Prometo responder los otros rr pronto :3**

 **Respondiendo rrs:**

 **Claudia hdz: Y esto recién comienza ;) Gracias por leer y dejar rr**

 **Danny CullenMa: Ya veremos como la enamorara *cejas* Lo que es Edward se ira revelando en los siguientes caps ;) Gracias a ti por leer y dejar rr**

 **Pili: Gracias a ti por leer y dejar rr. Esta Bella nos seguirá sorprendiendo ;)**

 **Guest (01/08): La longitud de los caps no dependen de mí, yo solo traduzco. Con respecto a la frecuencia de actualización así lo estipule, y no creo que el motivo por el cual los lectores dejen rr o no se deba a lo que te acabo de mencionar. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de expresar tu opinion**

 **PD: Un gran shoutout a Nina Duciel, aprecio mucho tu rr**

 **En base a esto les prometo que me fijare mucho mas en los prox caps**

 **Muchas gracias por leer, no se olviden de dejar rr y compartir**

 **Se le quiere :***


End file.
